


The Suit

by Gizzwhizz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Ignis Fluff Week, M/M, No war, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: Prompto has a very special gift for Ignis on the eve of their first holiday together. (For Ignis Fluff Week Day 7: Free Day)





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta [SunshineAndSnark!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark)
> 
> This fic is a direct result of having seen [this lovely fanart](http://stephicness.tumblr.com/post/167478054389/i-found-out-that-ugly-christmas-suits-existed-and) and then having [this ad](http://gizzwhizz.tumblr.com/post/168033243304/and-his-name-is-ignis) pop up on my Facebook. Hopefully this bit of holiday fun helps heal some hearts after Episode Ignis!

Prompto fumbled with his spare key to Ignis’ apartment. He was still a little shocked every time he saw the shiny new silver stand out on his battered chain. He had never expected to be given his own key. Despite fingers numbed with cold, he managed to slide it into the lock on his third attempt and opened the door, knowing he’d have at least an hour before Ignis was finally free from his duties and returned home. 

It seemed cruel to make him work a full day on the eve of the Starlight Celebration, but that was life as a Royal Advisor to the Crown, Prompto supposed. Even Noct had been dragged into royal duties all day. Maybe later, if he remembered, Prompto would turn on the TV and see him, sitting stiff and uncomfortable at his father’s side while King Regis gave his annual speech of holiday good cheer. 

For now, Prompto busied himself by flicking on lights and dropping his bags by the door. He scurried about the apartment, in a rush to make sure everything would be ready when Ignis got home. He took a moment to admire the fake tree that occupied one corner of the living room as he set a wrapped parcel beneath it. When he had first seen the poor thing, last week, it had been embarrassingly bare, with only a star and a string of garland. Prompto had informed Ignis in no uncertain terms that the state of his tree was wholly unacceptable and had then dragged the Advisor back out into the snowy evening to remedy the situation. 

Now, as Prompto flicked a switch on the wall, lights twinkled and winked at him and a few ornaments even let out a chatter of recorded songs and snippets of movie dialogue. At first he had worried he’d gone a bit too far with those last few, but if Ignis disapproved he hadn’t mentioned it. 

Though they had known each other since Prompto had befriended Noct in high school, this was the first real holiday they would be spending together as an official couple. Prompto’s own parents rarely managed to get the time off for more than a quick meal, though he knew they tried. Likewise, Ignis had informed him that his own Starlight celebrations had always been a little lackluster: sharing lunch with his Uncle on the day itself and exchanging a wrapped book or two. 

Maybe that was why, when Prompto had hesitantly suggested they spend the holiday together, Ignis had readily agreed to rearrange his schedule to give them as much time together as possible. In the end, he had been given the entire day off tomorrow, something that Prompto secretly suspected Noct had had a hand in. 

Checking the time, Prompto skipped back to the kitchen. He had known he wouldn’t have enough time to really cook anything after getting off work—not that anything he made could compare to Ignis’ cooking anyway—and instead had come prepared. Retrieving a frozen pizza from one of his many bags, he set the oven to preheat and then busied himself making hot chocolate. 

The pizza was cooling on the stove and he had just finished his rather lopsided attempt to top the mugs of hot chocolate with whipped-cream-and-marshmallow-moogles when he heard the door click open. 

“Prompto?” Ignis called from the entryway, and Prompto could hear him stamping the snow off his shoes. 

“In the kitchen!” Prompto called back, his heart skipping a beat ridiculously in his chest. How could he be so happy just to hear Ignis come home? The man himself wandered into the kitchen a moment later wearing a smile that was only slightly tired at the edges. 

Prompto picked up one of the mugs, careful not to slosh its contents, and held it out at arm’s length to his boyfriend. 

“Happy Starlight!” he cried with his biggest grin. Ignis didn’t even blink, but leaned smoothly over the offered mug to kiss Prompto’s cheek. 

“And to you too, darling,” Ignis said. Prompto ducked his head, knowing he was turning beet red. He only glanced up when he felt Ignis’ chilled fingers brush against his own as the Advisor finally accepted the mug of chocolate and took an experimental sip. 

“Peppermint?” Ignis said, licking whipped cream from his lips. Not that Prompto was watching, of course. 

“Schnapps,” Prompto corrected, waggling his eyebrows teasingly. Ignis huffed a laugh and came around the counter to cut the pizza for them. Prompto could never seem to make the slices into equal sizes. 

“Not too much I hope?” Ignis asked, though he didn’t sound like he minded. 

“Nah, just enough for flavor,” Prompto promised. And then, because he simply couldn’t help himself, he bounced onto his toes and kissed Ignis’ own cheek in return. 

“Come on,” Prompto said, admiring the light blush he’d produced with the unexpected move. “Let’s hurry up and eat so we can open presents!” 

They each took a plate and their mugs of hot chocolate and migrated to the living room where Prompto flipped past the King’s speech and settled on a classic holiday movie instead. Ignis didn’t need any reminders of work, he decided as he bit into his pizza. Next to the present Prompto had placed beneath the tree earlier (messily wrapped with far too much tape) was a perfectly wrapped box bearing his own name and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t dying to know what was inside. 

But not so eager as to lose sight of his own plans. 

Once they had finished their food and their mugs, Prompto turned down the volume on the TV and nudged Ignis’ shoulder with his own. 

“Well?” he urged. “Go on! I know you want to!” Ignis shot him a look that might have been exasperation if he had managed to keep the smile from his face.

“I suppose,” Ignis sighed, unfolding from the couch to retrieve the two gifts. “But only if you go first.” 

“No way!” Prompto argued, even as he accepted the box, covered in carefully creased chocobo-print wrapping paper. It was surprisingly heavy. 

“I really must insist, since you are my guest after all,” Ignis returned. He’d unbuttoned the neck of his dress shirt and rolled his sleeves up while they ate and the effect was positively devastating. 

“Dude. I spend, like, five nights a week here and I have my own key. I’m hardly a guest,” Prompto tried once more. But Ignis waved the explanation away effortlessly and kept watching him expectantly, the ghost of a smile playing at the edges of his lips. 

Prompto’s resolve lasted exactly 15 seconds under the weight of Ignis’ gaze. 

“Fiiiine,” Prompto whined. He found a seam in the wrapping paper and tore a wide strip, blinking stupidly for a moment at the bit of wording he had revealed. Then he was pushing the rest of the wrapping off hurriedly, turning the box carefully around in his lap. 

“Iggy,” he breathed. The box contained new filters for his camera, a set of three, in fact. A set that Prompto had been eyeing for months now and that he _knew_ cost a small fortune. The price was nothing compared to Ignis’ wages, but even so… 

“Happy Starlight, darling.” Warm lips on his cheek brought Prompto back to reality and he glanced up quickly, meeting green eyes that sparkled in the lights from their tree. Ignis’ long fingers sought out the mess of tape on the side of his own box and Prompto swallowed, worrying his lower lip. 

“Iggy, wait,” he began, but Ignis had already found the seam and was coaxing the wrapping paper open with his finger, peeling back the tape instead of ripping into it the way Prompto had with his own present. 

Prompto’s mouth went dry as Ignis revealed the rectangular box with a golden department store logo stamped on the front. He clutched his own gift to his chest and watched with mounting horror as Ignis lifted the lid. 

Inside lay a carefully folded suit. Or what a person might assume was a suit, if the tailor was blind and also probably insane. 

The practically glowing red of the fabric was interrupted with spikey white snowflakes and triangular green trees, seemingly at random. Though the pressed shirt beneath was white, the accompanying tie was similarly patterned to the outer jacket, giving the eyes only a bit of respite from the assault of holiday cheer given fabric form. When Prompto had first seen the grotesque thing on a store mannequin he’d been immediately struck by inspiration and managed to get Ignis’ measurements from the Citadel tailor (with Noct’s help). 

Now, however, cradling his own thoughtful gift, he was beginning to doubt his stroke of genius. 

“Listen, Iggy,” he began quickly, words wrapping themselves around his tongue. He wanted to say that he’d kept the receipt and it was all a joke. He wanted to tell Ignis that his real present—a book of recipes from the countryside outside Insomnia’s walls—was waiting in a bag in his closet. And all of that was true, but the feeling of shame at his own cruel joke kept Prompto momentarily tongue-tied and sputtering. 

“I’ll try it on, then, shall I?” Ignis asked smoothly, his expression completely unreadable. 

“You’ll what?” Prompto asked, just gaping at him. Ignis couldn’t be serious, he thought wildly. He couldn’t really think… But the Advisor was already rising from the couch and a moment later had disappeared into his bedroom and shut the door. 

Prompto blinked at the now-empty spot beside him on the sofa. Only the “holiday tonberry” wrapping paper he’d used remained, folded neatly into a square. Moving almost mechanically, Prompto set his own gift on the floor beneath the coffee table and snatched up the perfectly folded wrapper paper, balling it up with his own. Then he just sat there, squeezing the ball of discarded paper as tight as he could between his sweating hands and trying to remember how to breathe. 

This was their first holiday together. How could he have ever thought his stupid prank was in any way funny? He thought of going to the bedroom to try and explain once more, but his legs wouldn’t move. Instead he kept his eyes on his fists, his vision growing suspiciously blurry the longer he stared. 

“Well? What do you think?” Ignis’ voice, nearly booming in the silence of the apartment, made Prompto jump. Actually, it made him flinch. Despite the false cheer in his boyfriend’s voice, he kept his eyes down and swallowed around a lump that had suddenly risen in his throat. 

“Ignis. I’m so sorry,” he managed to croak, staring at the wrinkled image of a small, green creature wielding a knife and a lantern that peeked out between his fingers. 

“Whatever for?” Ignis asked. Clipped footsteps crossed the room. Ignis must have put on a pair of his dress shoes to go with the suit. 

“It was a stupid joke,” Prompto muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. “And after you got me something actually thoughtful. I’m sorry.” 

“Prompto.” He could almost feel Ignis’ breath on his face now and when slim fingers touched his cheek he finally cracked his eyes opened and squinted up at Ignis. 

Then he blinked and opened his eyes a little wider. 

Ignis looked…good. Somehow, despite the atrocity of fashion the suit had looked on the plastic mannequin, Ignis made it look _good_. It shouldn’t have been possible, but the red went well with Ignis’ slightly tanned complexion. What was more, Prompto’s measurements had been dead on and though Ignis was now kneeling on the couch beside him, the suit appeared to fit his long arms and legs perfectly. 

Prompto sniffed and rubbed his sleeve across his eyes before blinking at Ignis again. And now that he was really looking he could see that the only emotion on his boyfriend’s face was concern. Not a crease of anger to be found. 

“Darling, what do you mean?” Ignis asked gently, and suddenly it was too much. The serious look and tone in _that suit_. 

Prompto dropped the ball of paper to cover his mouth as he snorted in sudden laughter. 

“Iggy,” he wheezed, trying his best not to choke on more giggles. Now that he was sure Ignis wasn’t angry his brain seemed to have done a one-eighty into near hysterics. “That’s not…” Prompto bit his lip, shoulders shaking through a few silent giggles before he finally blurted out, “ _Thatsnotyourrealpresent!_ ” 

When he dared to look up again, eyes tearing for an entirely different reason now, Prompto was surprised to find Ignis frowning. In fact, he looked slightly disappointed. 

“It’s not?” he asked. 

“Of course not!” Prompto burst out, sobering a bit and rubbing at his eyes again. “I mean…no? Your real one is in the closet.” 

“Oh,” Ignis said quietly. The silence that hung between them then was strange, and all Prompto could do was wait and see what his mercurial boyfriend was going to say next. 

“Would…it be alright if I kept it anyway?” Ignis asked finally. And he sounded so small and uncertain in that moment that the last of Prompto’s giggles dried up entirely. “I can pay you back for it, if you like." 

“What? No,” Prompto said quickly and then shook his head. “I mean, yes, keep it, no, don’t pay me back. I just…you actually like it, Iggy?” Ignis blushed nearly as red as his tie and reached up to fiddle with his glasses, dropping his gaze to their empty mugs resting on the coffee table. 

“I…was thinking it would make quite the statement at tomorrow night’s ball,” he admitted in almost a whisper. 

“It…does look good on you. Like, better-than-it-should-on-any-human good,” Prompto said, and could only stare as Ignis blushed a shade darker. Then the rest of Ignis’ sentence caught up with him and he gave an undignified squeak. “Wait, what ball? The Royal Ball? Like, for the Starlight Celebration? At the Citadel? _That_ Ball?” 

Now Ignis was turning away from him entirely, busying himself with setting the empty mugs on coasters. 

“I was going to surprise you. I already rented you a tux,” he muttered. Prompto stared and then reached for his hands. They barely avoided dropping one of the mugs between them and somehow ended up kneeling on opposite ends of the couch, clasping hands and staring at each other. Prompto was sure he was the redder of the two, but only because of his complexion. 

“You…want to wear my _hideous_ holiday suit to the Royal Ball?” Prompto asked, his voice a full octave too high. 

“I rather like it,” Ignis sniffed indignantly, but Prompto ignored him. 

“And you want to _take me with you_?” Noct complained about the Ball every year, called it stuffy and boring and _hated_ being forced to dance. Prompto had never thought it sounded as bad as he made it out to be, though. 

“Well, of course,” Ignis said, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his tone and he wouldn’t quite meet Prompto’s eyes. “If you’d like, I mean.” Prompto bit his lip again, something completely foreign fluttering in his chest. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ignis’. 

He meant to lean, anyway. With the way he was kneeling, however, the act turned into more of a lunge and in an instant Ignis was falling back against the couch with Prompto on top of him. Despite that, Ignis recovered quickly enough and wound his arms around Prompto’s lithe form as he kissed him back. Prompto’s heart surged and when they broke apart he was giggling again, grinning down at his boyfriend who was smiling back, looking pleasantly flushed in his ridiculous holiday suit with his glasses askew. 

“Maybe I should buy all your clothes,” Prompto teased, plucking at the garish tie. “How do you feel about coeurl-print?” Ignis only barked out a laugh and kissed him again.


End file.
